Avalanche
by Mike3
Summary: Er, another story written by me. R&R, as usual. And if it's crappy, don't worry, I accept flames. They just feed me digimon, Eliteblackflamemon


E: Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters. I can't BELIEVE I wrote a half-Daikari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, yeah. Linkin Park owns the song.

Song is in Italics.

Bold is how long has past since the last paragraph. 

Mostly in Takeru's P.O.V.

H: Um, due to Elite's random act of senselessness, we are starting the fic.

Tears of Despair

__

It starts with

One thing, I don't know why,

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

****

1 year ago

It was a quiet day. Nothing was going wrong for Takeru, and he was going to tell Hikari he loved her today.

Then tragedy struck. Takeru was waiting with all his friends for Hikari to show, when she came in the door. Holding hands with someone. And when that person stepped in after her, Takeru bit back tears. It was Daisuke Motomiya, Takeru's long time rival.

__

Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time

All I know

****

Now

The whole gang was on a skiing trip. Tai, Sora, Matt, Michael, Cody, Joe, Izzy, Ken, and Yolei were in the cabin at the base of the hill. Mike, Mimi, T.K, Davis, and Kari were at the cabin on the mountain. Davis was yelling at T.K for making him fall because the snow from T.K's snowboard went into his eyes when Davis was just really bad at skiing, much less snowboarding. And T.K hadn't even been near Davis. It was really cold with snow down his pants so Davis didn't care whom he blamed it on. 

__

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

But Davis' yelling was a little loud, and Mike came in to yell at them for being to loud when Mimi was sleeping. Normally, she would have been outside even now, but Davis accidentally tripped her when he fell and she broke her leg on the way down. Mike was VERY mad at Davis for doing that and was about to beat him up when he heard Mimi calling for him.

"You're lucky, Davis. If Mimi was still asleep you'd have a broken nose."

Davis made a whipping sound and said "Here boy! Here!"

Mike glared at him and left. Davis (Shockingly) got a fire started and he and Kari huddled up by it. Takeru was lost in his thoughts when something hit his head. He looked up, startled out of his reverie of times before Davis. Davis had tossed a blanket over to him, saying that T.K looked cold and that Kari would kill him if he let T.K die. Not like he really cared anyway. Suddenly the ground started shaking. White stuff filled the windows and came down the chimney. They were trapped.

__

It's so unreal

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on but didn't even know.

T.K.

We were trapped. Snow all around us, filling the chimney. The fire was immediately extinguished. I tried to check on Mike and Mimi, when Mike came rushing in, carrying Mimi.

"Our room was filling with snow! What happened?" He asked.

"Avalanche." Kari responded with. Her voice sent tingles down my spine. 

__

Wasted it all just to

Watch you go

I kept everything inside and even then, it all fell apart

Watching you and Davis cuddle up wasn't exactly my idea of fun. You convinced me to go on this trip. You know I would do anything for you. Why do you tease my heart so? If you joined cheerleading, I would gladly join you, so that we were never apart. I guess Davis got to you first. I'm sorry, Kari. I should have tried harder.

__

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

And lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter.

Kari

I'm sorry, Takeru. I love Davis. I think I do. I love you more. But I don't want you two to fight over me. You're strong, stronger than Davis is. We've been best friends for so long. I know you can take it better than Davis ever could. I'm afraid he'll hurt you. I care for you too much to let you get hurt over me. Please, Takeru. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve Davis, and that's pretty low. So please, forget me. Find another girl, marry Catherine, anything. Just don't be hurt

Davis

That fool, Mike. I could beat him up. Takeru too. They're too weak. Kari doesn't need them. They just hang off her like flies on flypaper. Too stuck too something they don't understand that they'll be like that until they die. Kari has me, the strongest in the universe. Those fools don't stand a chance.

Mike

Man, that Davis! He is constantly on my nerves. I don't know how Kari ended up with a jerk like that. I really feel sorry for T.K, though. He was closest to her, hanging onto her every sentence as if they were the Ten Commandments. I swear, if Kari told him to kill someone, even his family members, or told him to rob a bank for her, he would do it, one way or another. I'm glad I have Mimi to be there with me. But still, if Davis does one more thing to agitate me, he's going to realize that a broken nose isn't the worse I can do to him. I told Davis and Kari to get off and go join T.K. in the other couch because Mimi needed the one they were on to rest.

T.K.

__

One thing, I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme

To remind myself how

I tried so hard

Davis looked ready to kill Mike. 

"Kari and I were here first, you can't just kick us off!"

"Davis" Kari quietly said.

"Mimi has a broken leg thanks to YOU, she needs this couch."

"Davis. We could just move." Kari said again.

"Shut up woman!" Davis slapped Kari. At once T.K. was up with fire in his eyes, and after setting Mimi down on the couch where Davis had previously been, Mike was right behind him. T.K had remembered all the bruises Kari had, the ones she got fresh after a date with Davis.

"You! How long have you been abusing Kari!" T.K yelled. Kari and Mimi were scared, huddled up against each other on the couch while the boys yelled. Davis threw the first punch after hearing Mike yell that he wasn't worthy to even be in the same city as the others. Mike was hit full in the face, but it didn't seem to effect him. 

"Is that the best you've got? I've been hit worse by my two-year old SISTER!" yelled Mike. Davis was in a right fury then, and threw punches like mad. T.K kicked the back of his knees, remembering his fighting lessons from Mike. This forced Davis onto his knees, where Mike kicked him in the ribs and put his foot on the side of Davis's head, ready to push hard and snap Davis's neck.

"W-wait!" Kari yelled. "D-don't kill him!" T.K looked sad at this, thinking that he stood no chance with Kari, even after Davis was gone.

"I don't want you two to become killers because of HIM." She said, indicating Davis. Mike moved his foot away. This gave Davis an opportunity, which he promptly took, punching Mike in the stomach. He ran over to the cabin exit and opened the door, only to be covered in snow. Then the room filled completely with snow, and everyone lost consciousness

****

About a few days later

Kari

__

In spite of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me

I'm surprised it got so far

T.K Mike Thank you. I love you T.K.

Davis

I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!!!!

Mike

__

Things aren't the way they were before

You wouldn't even recognize me any more

Not that you knew me back then

But it all comes back to me

Mimi Are you okay? I'm sorry. I wanted to protect you. I wanted to protect my cousin, T.K. I wanted to protect Kari. I loved you all. I wish that we had met under different circumstances (A/N. See Window to the World [A/N A/N WttW Is not finished yet]) I love you.

Mimi

__

In the end

You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I

Tried so hard

Mike? Mike? Anyone? Please? Say something! Don't leave me alone

Matt

__

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

My cousin, brother, and my figurative sisters were all put into the hospital, contracted with Pneumonia. Davis was in critical condition, and no one knew what room he was in. No one really cared. Mike came to first, and told me the whole story from what he saw. He then left, giving me some note to give to Mimi when she wakes up. I still don't understand why he left, but I really didn't have a chance to ask. T.K woke up almost immediately after Mike left and he wanted to talk to me.

Tai

__

And lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

Kari was being abused? Davis! I'll kill you! Hey, where's Mike going? He's forgetting Mimi!

Kari

__

I put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

For all this

There's only one thing you should know

Why? Why Davis, why? Why did you do it? What did I do wrong?

T.K

__

I put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

For all this

There's only one thing you should know

Kari, I love you. Can't you see that?

Mimi

__

I tried so hard 

And got so far

But in the end

Mike, where are you? I need you! Help me, Mike!

Sora

__

It doesn't even matter

Mike just walked out. I wonder how he feels right now? 

Joe

__

I had to fall

Man, this is a major upset!

Izzy

__

To lose it all

The statistical odds of Davis escaping Tai are one in a trillion. And that's only if Kari lets him escape.

Ken

__

But in the end

I'm hungry.

Cody

I hope they're going to be alright.

Yolei

Oy vey.

Michael

Davis just screwed himself over. If Tai doesn't kill him, the rest of us will.

Mike

__

It doesn't even matter

Goodbye, Mimi. I love you

****

E: Ah, good times. Look for either a sequel or a new chapter.

H: And, by the way, we are going to post something very soon that all Takari fans should review. Look for it, People!

Elite and Harbinger

The last of the Black Flames L 


End file.
